


Desirous

by Silvaimagery



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Protective! McCoy, Sassy Spock Prime, beginnings of epic Spock/McCoy friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock Prime is aboard the Enterprise for six weeks.  How much can his visit transform the dynamic between Jim, Spock and Leonard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Week One

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea that has been rattling around in my brain.

Spock did not understand why his alternate self insisted on beaming aboard their ship and traveling with them for the sum of six weeks. It was illogical to reroute from their current coordinates to New Vulcan for the Ambassador. 

“Captain, I still do not understand.”

Jim and I were currently making our way to the transport room where Ambassador Selek (my alternate self’s new identity) would shortly be arriving.

“Spock, there is nothing to understand. Older Spock just wants to ride with us for a little while, I’m sure the old man wants to remiss about the good old times.”

“Since Ambassador Selek is from the future and not from the past, your explanation is invalid.”

Captain Kirk smiles, his blue eyes twinkling in the light.

“I know it might be weird for you, but if it makes the old man happy, why not?”

“I am puzzled as to why he would even request such a thing. As a former member of Starfleet he is well aware that this ship is a flagship and was not intended to be used as one’s personal transportation vessel.”

He laughs.

“Yes Spock, I’m sure Spock-”

“Ambassador Selek.”

“-knows we are not a taxi. Regardless, I for one am excited to see him again.”

“I must confess that I find this to be quite strange.”

“Come on Spock, he isn’t bad to be around. After all, he is you.”

I ignored the twinge of annoyance that I felt at that statement.

“He is from an alternate future, one of which has been changed by the appearance of Nero and-”

“Yeah Spock, I get it. But don’t you think that all Spock’s out there in alternate universes are in some ways similar?”

“I am unable to answer your question with certainty as I have only met one other self from an alternate reality.”

“I’ll take that as a maybe.”

“As you wish.”

“That’s more like it Mr. Spock.”

We take our position in front of the transporter.

“Energize Mr. Scott.” The Captain orders.

“Aye sir.”

Familiar eyes regard me and I resist the urge to avert my gaze.

“Spock!” The Captain cries with joy.

The Ambassador smiles as he sets his eyes on Jim.

I find it most disconcerting.

“Jim, it is good to see you old friend.”

The Captain jumps onto the transporter pad and embraces the Ambassador with vigor.

I cannot fight the strange feeling that settles in stomach.

The Ambassador returns the embrace with as much dynamism as the Captain.

“Come on, I’ll show you to your quarters.”

I notice with much discomfort as the Captain grabs the Ambassador by the hand to lead him away.

I do not understand why the Ambassador would allow such a thing. 

Such act in public is unheard of and inappropriate.

“Mr. Spock. It is good to see you again.”

“Ambassador. I trust you are well.”

“And I you. Perhaps we can converse at a later time.”

“If you so wish it, then I will be sure to set aside free time so that we may talk.”

“I would certainly appreciate it.”

I bow my head in acknowledgement.

“Wow. You guys aren’t ones for small talk are you?” The Captain asks.

Since I find the question to be rhetorical, I do not answer.

“Captain, I trust you will show the Ambassador to his quarters. Therefore, I will return to my duties.”

“Sure Spock.”

“Captain, Ambassador.”

I turn on my heel and make my way to the bridge to finish my shift.

*************************

In the following days, I find myself seeking out the company of my Captain but every time he is otherwise engaged with my counterpart.

I find myself often thinking about the chess games we had previously shared, the conversations we had.

I suppose I could say that I missed them.

I understood that Ambassador Selek could offer council and insight to the other Jim Kirk’s life. He could potentially provide answers to the Captains questions.

I just could not understand the fascination that Jim showed towards the Ambassador. Surely had it been an alternate version of Jim Kirk, he would not be as eager to spend every possible opportunity at his side? 

I was remiss to admit that I found myself pondering if the reason why Jim was so fascinated with the other Spock was because I was somehow lacking. That I would never be able to provide the type of friendship that Jim needed from me, not in the same way the Ambassador could.


	2. Week Two

“Why don’t you take a seat here at the science station?”

I look up as Jim and the Ambassador stand before me.

“Captain?” I ask looking up at him.

“Come on Spock, I’m just showing Selek around. It’s all a bit different from what he was used to.”

“With your permission of course Commander.” The Ambassador tells me.

I hide my annoyance as I was taught to do.

“Of course.”

I stand from my seat and stand next to Jim.

“It really is fascinating to see just how many changes took place with a single disruption in the timeline.”

“The disruption was of significant magnitude to permit these changes.” I tell him.

He looks at me.

“I did not mean to cause slight to the devastation Nero created.”

“Nor did I have need for your placating words. I was merely stating a fact.”

The Ambassador nods.

The Captain looks at me and then at him.

“Maybe we should continue the tour?”

“Of course Jim. Mr. Spock.”

“Ambassador.”

I watch them walk around the bridge before sitting back down.

“Are you alright?”

I glance at Nyota.

“I am well.”

“You seemed a little harsh on the Ambassador.”

“I merely informed him of that which he seemed to be lacking.”

“Right, I’m sure that’s all that was.”

“I do not know to what it is you are referring to but given your sarcastic tone I assume you are about to make a point.”

“I know you remember?”

“Since it is a rhetorical question, I assume you do not need an answer.”

“Bitchy much today Spock? Look, I know that Jim has been showing a lot more preference for older you right now. But that is only because he thinks the Ambassador is a magic eight ball.”

“I do not understand the idiom you have chosen to share.”

“I just mean that the Ambassador is from the future, he has seen and witnessed events we have yet to come across. He can provide Jim with the necessary information should we ever come across those situations.”

“Surely the Captain realizes that our universe and that of Ambassador Selek is no longer the same.”

“I guess he does, in a way. But don’t you see the attraction? I mean, if you had the chance to converse with a being from the future that could tell you how to save the lives of many, wouldn’t you want to know all they have to say?”

I take a moment to consider the scenario she has proposed.

“I suppose that your question does have some merit.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“Nyota.”

“I get it Spock, alright? It must be a bit weird to see yourself, what you can potentially become.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

She smiles and turns back to her console.

I turn and watch the Captain and the Ambassador conversing with Mr. Sulu and Mr. Chekov.

The Captain reaches back and twines two fingers with those of my counterpart.

I turn back to face my console, my hands clenching into fists.


	3. Week Three

“There you are you pointy eared hobgoblin.”

I turn to watch Dr. McCoy enter the observation deck.

“Doctor. Am I to assume that you have been looking for me?”

“You bet your green ass that I have.”

“How may I be of assistance?” 

“You can start by telling me what the hell is up with Jim and his new best friend.”

“You are referring to Ambassador Selek.”

“The old man has been here for three weeks and I’m about ready to stab him in the neck with any and all newly discovered bacteria at my disposal.”

“You are worried about your position in the Captains life.”

“Cut the bullshit Spock. Do you know that that old hobgoblin had the balls to suggest that you and I are space BFF’s? Can you imagine? I might have to kill myself.”

My lips twitch and I try to hide it.

“The best of all options I am sure.”

He points a finger at me and I fight the urge to remove it from my face.

“Don’t you dare ever let us become space buddies Spock, I swear to god.” He shudders and shakes his head.

“Do not concern yourself doctor. I do not have a need to be your ‘space buddy’.”

“Good.”

“Was there anything else you required of me?”

“Yeah, tell the old man to back off. It was bad enough when Jim was sprouting poetic bullshit about the way your hair fell across your forehead. I don’t need to hear how good the Ambassador’s hands feel on his body.”

A hot flash crawls its way up my body and for a moment I felt light headed.

“I will pass on your message.”

“Make sure that you do.”

He left as quickly as he came and I close my eyes to try and regain my balance.  
**********************

“Mr. Spock. Please come in.”

I enter my counterpart’s quarters.

“I was starting to think that we would not get a chance to speak.”

“An unnecessary thought seeing as how you still have three weeks aboard this vessel.”

“Yes.” He smiles and gestures for me to take a seat.

He looks at me.

“I know this must be a bit difficult for you to comprehend.”

“I do not understand to what it is you are referring to.”

“My visit.”

“I see.”

“It has been many years since I last served aboard the Enterprise. I suppose I just missed it.” He shrugs.

It still made me uncomfortable to see how freely he showed his emotions.

“If I may be blunt, I find your human mannerisms to be disconcerting.”

He laughs.

“Yes, I suppose it would be. I have spent a great deal of my life among humans and I was bonded to one. With time I learned to accept and adapt them to my own mannerisms. Our father has expressed this to me as well.”

“How is father taking to your presence in the new colony?”

“He will not say it but I believe he is relieved to know that he is not alone.”

“Really.”

“Do not concern yourself Spock. My relationship with our father is very different from what you share with him. He is younger than me now, and our relationship is one of equals. We do not have the father/son relationship that I knew with my father and that he has known with you.”

“If I may ask a personal query.”

“Of course.”

“You stated that you were bonded to a human. Was that human your Jim Kirk?”

He smiles and looks down at his clasped hands.

“You are very perceptive. Yes. I was bonded to my Jim Kirk, we were t’hy’la.”

“Your Jim is dead.”

“I do not know. He became lost to me; it is possible that he is still alive.”

“I see.”

“Forgive me Spock, I do not mean to stand in the way of what you and Jim can have.”

“There is nothing to forgive, because it was so for you does not mean it will be so in this universe.”

“All things are possible.”

“I will take my leave of you now.”

“As you wish.”

I stop at the door and turn to look at him.

“Doctor McCoy is most traumatized by the things of which you spoke.”

He laughs.

“Yes.”

“He has asked me to inform you to desist.”

“It is gratifying to see that some things are the same. Leonard and I did become friends but only after years of getting to know and trusting each other. He is still very uncomfortable around you. I was merely playing with him.”

“And you did this often with your own Doctor McCoy?”

“Oh yes, all the time.”

“Fascinating.”


	4. Week Four

“Spock!”

“Captain.”

He runs towards me unnecessarily.

“Hey. I haven’t seen much of you.”

I straighten my spine. 

“Perhaps because you have been otherwise occupied.”

He winces as if I had caused him physical pain.

“Ouch. I’m sorry if I made you feel left out.”

“I have not felt left out.”

“Good. You wanna play chess tonight?”

Something loosens inside of me to know that he wanted to resume our weekly game.

“I am amenable.”

“Awesome. I’ll meet you in your quarters in fifteen? Scotty needed to see me for something.”

“That is acceptable.”

He nods before walking away.

“You!”

I watch Doctor McCoy make his way to me, his face contorted to express fury.

“Doctor.”

“Don’t doctor me you son of a bitch. What did you tell him? He’s been on my ass all freaking morning.”

“I do not understand to what it is you are referring to.”

“You know damn well to what I am referring to.”

“I assure you that I do not.”

“That old hobgoblin has decided that today is ‘Embarrass Leonard Day’ and I’m not having it.”

The Ambassador was serious about playing ‘games’ with the doctor.

“What is he saying to you?”

“No!” His cheeks fill with color. “You fix this.”

“Perhaps if you were to speak about your concerns to him, I trust he will desist.”

“Are you listening to what you’re saying?”

“Yes.”

“It was a rhetorical question. You want me to talk about my feelings to a Vulcan?”

He looks at me expectantly.

“I assume by the look on your face that you are awaiting some sort of confirmation to that which I had previously stated.”

“Unfuckingbelievable. You know what? I’ll just put him under until the time we drop kick his ass back to New Vulcan.”

“That would be unadvisable.”

That he would dare speak of doing such a thing expressed just how stressing the situation was to him.

“Spock. Come to think of it, I think you are due for a physical.”

I stare steadily back at him.

“I assure you that I am not intimidated.”

“Whatever. Two birds, one stone and all my problems are solved.”

“I do not understand.”

He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

“Fine, you wanna talk about feelings? Alright. When are you going to tell Jim that you’re in love with him?”

I swallow and fought the blush that spread up to my neck.

“I suggested that you speak with my counterpart about your feelings. And I do not understand to what it is you are referring to.”

“Right.”

“If you will excuse me, I have a prior engagement I must attend to.”

“Yeah, you do that. You know, now that I think about it, it was some pretty good advice Spock. Whenever I want you to high tail it out of my way, all I have to do is talk about feelings.”

I turn and walk away.

When I arrive at my quarters, Jim is already waiting for me.

He smiles as he spots me and I experience relief that he seems so joyed at my presence.

“Forgive my unpunctuality Captain, I found myself otherwise engaged.”

“It’s fine Spock.” He follows me into my quarters. “So I heard that Spock spent some time down in sickbay today.”

“Yes, I was just made aware.”

“I think the old man likes to rile Bones up.”

“I agree.”

He laughs and sits in his usual chair in front of the table where the chess set is set up.

“I mean, I know that I sometimes give Bones a hard time but I wouldn’t provoke him intentionally. That’s like poking at the hornets’ nest.”

“I believe Doctor McCoy would have more to say about the ingenious ways you provoke his wrath.”

“That is true. But Bones has always been a mother hen. He worries too much.”

“With just reason. You are the Captain of this vessel; the state of your wellbeing is an important factor.”

“Everyone matters the same as me Spock.”

“On the contrary Captain, your life holds more value than any other aboard this ship.”

“I don’t think of it that way.”

“I see.”

We remained silent for 5.6 minutes before I spoke.

“If I may ask a personal query.”

“Shoot.” He smiles.

“What is your fascination with the Ambassador? Surely you realize that we are entirely different people.”

He looks at me.

“I do know that Spock. I just think that it’s cool. I mean, Spock knows all these things of the other me and my family. It’s nice to know that at least one Jim Kirk led a happy life.”

I sit back and regard him.

“You should not compare yourself to the other Jim Kirk.”

He hunches forward in his chair and reclines his head against his hand.

“I know that Spock but sometimes I can’t help it. I just wonder if Nero hadn’t shown up, if maybe I could have had what he did.”

I watch him rock back and forth one of the chess pieces before he removes his hand.

“What should have come to pass is of no consequence, you should not lead your life thinking of what could have been.”

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right. Thanks Spock.”

I bow my head in acknowledgement while holding back a smile.


	5. Week Five

I made my way to the observation room where I sometimes lightly meditated.

I entered the darkened room whose only source of light was the passing stars and walked to take a seat on the cushioned bench that had been placed along the wall.

I stop short as I spot two forms already occupying the seat.

The Captains golden hair was distinguishable; the other took me a moment to recognize.

They were seated close together and caught in an amorous embrace.

I backed away, insuring that neither knew of my presence.

Sweat broke out on my brow and my breath became labored.

I made my way to my quarters on shaky legs.

Doctor McCoy was waiting for me out in the hall.

“Spock.”

“Forgive me doctor; I am in need of meditation.”

“What’s the matter? You don’t look so hot.”

“Do not concern yourself.”

He holds out the tricorder and scans me.

“Your pulse is elevated. Are you sure you’re okay? You’re sweating.”

“Okay is not an acceptable term to describe how I feel.”

I take a deep breath and enter my room.

The doctor follows in behind me.

“Are you having an adverse reaction to something? Here, take a seat.”

He grabs my arm and leads me to a chair.

I remove my arm from his grasp as I settle myself in the chair.

“I believe that would be an adequate statement.”

“What happened?”

“I have witnessed something displeasing.”

“Yeah? What?”

I look at him.

“I have no further comment on the matter.”

“Spock.”

I close my eyes and try to regulate my breathing but my body seems to be betraying me.

Queasiness settles in my stomach and I feel lightheaded.

“Spock, come on. Tell me what’s going on.”

McCoy crouches down by my chair.

“The Captain.”

“What the hell did Jim do now?”

“He was in an ardent embrace with the Ambassador.”

He stares at me for a moment.

“You saw Jim kissing Spock.”

“Yes.”

“Was that the time you started showing these symptoms?”

“That is correct.”

“Well kid, it seems to me that what you’re experiencing is a little something we call heartbreak.”

“I do not understand.”

“Tell me something. How do you feel about the old hobgoblin?”

“I do not understand the relevance of your question with the situation at hand.”

“Just answer the damn question.”

“I have no ill thoughts of the Ambassador.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

I raise my eyebrow, annoyance showing through.

“Alright, put that away. Let me put it this way.”

“What way?”

He sighs.

“Stop fooling around you. I’m trying to help you here.”

“I do not believe I have need of your help.”

“Yeah, right. So what are you going to do about Jim? I know you Vulcan’s are repressed as fuck but even someone like you can recognize the signs of love.”

“I do not-”

“Don’t give me that. You love him, no ands or buts about it.”

“He is my friend.”

“You like spending time with him.”

“Yes.”

“You play chess with him and have nice long talks.”

“The Captain possesses above average intelligence which allows us to converse about a wide array of topics.”

“You have no fear of being judged by him, he understand you.”

I sit back in the chair.

“I do not understand where you are directing this conversation.”

“I’m saying that you feel like you and Jim share something special. Dear god, I cannot believe I just said that. And to you of all people. Anyway, the point still remains that you were upset that Jim preferred hanging out with older Spock than you. When you saw them kissing just now, that just confirmed this whole thing. You love Jim, you want to be with him and you hate that the Ambassador got to him before you.”

“There is some truth to your statement.”

“Damn right there is. Look, you should talk to Jim.”

“I will consider it.”

“Good.” He places a hand on my arm. “Just don’t make it so easy on him; he deserves to suffer a little for being such an ass to you however unintentional.”

The door opens and Jim walks in.

“Captain.” I say standing.

“Bones.”

The doctor stands and turns to look at his friend.

“What are you doing here?” 

The Captain walks closer, glancing between us.

“Just getting a head start on all that epic space friendship the old coot talked about.” McCoy shrugs and I can see the tension in his shoulders.

“Really? How is that working out for you?”

“Not as fun as he made is seem.”

The Captain laughs but it sounds forced.

“What are you doing here? I thought you’d be cuddling it out somewhere with the old hobgoblin.”

“He headed down to visit with Scotty so I came to see if Spock was free to hang out.”

“Trading one in for the other huh?” McCoy smirks.

“If you have something to say Bones, just come out and say it.”

“Captain, if I may interfere. The doctor and I were merely conversing.”

“You don’t have to explain to him what we were doing.” McCoy tells me.

“What is up with you Bones?”

“Nothing. What are you up to Jim?”

“What?”

“Doctor.”

“No Spock, it’s not fair the way he’s been ignoring you.”

“It looks like maybe you’ve got a better hang of that friendship than you let on.” Jim tells him.

“Sure kid. Spock, you gonna be okay here?”

“I am well.”

“Good, I’ll talk to you later.”

“That will be acceptable.”

“Jim.”

“Bones.”

Jim stares at the doctor as he leaves my quarters before returning his attention to me.

“What is up with him?”

“The doctor seems to be concerned about my wellbeing.”

“Why? Are you sick?”

“I am in good health.”

“I think being in space this long might have affected his brain.”

“He does have his moments of irrationality.”

He laughs, the tension leaving his body.

“So is Bones your best friend now?”

“I would not express it that way, no.”

He snorts and gestures to the table.

I sit down and he takes his usual place.

“Look, Spock. I’m sorry if I’ve made you feel like the second fiddle to me and Spock.”

“I have missed our interactions.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Captain, if I may be frank.”

“Spock, we’re in your room. Call me Jim and I need you to know that I always welcome your honesty, especially when it comes to our friendship.”

“Very well Jim. Today I witnessed your interaction with the Ambassador in the observation room.”

His cheeks flush and he looks down at the table.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t mean for you to ever find out.”

“I do not understand.”

He sighs and looks up at the ceiling.

“Okay, I’m just going to come and say it. You deserve the truth.” His blue gaze focuses on me. “I’ve been attracted to you for a while now. I guess it started with physical attraction back when I first saw you at the Kobayashi Maru hearing. I mean, I hated all that shit you said but I just couldn’t stop thinking about you. And then I met Spock on Delta Vega and he showed me what we could become. I just wanted to at least be your friend and when I had that, I just couldn’t stop wanting more. Buy you were with Uhura and I didn’t want to mess that up.”

“Jim.”

“And I guess I saw the opportunity to be with you without being with you.”

“The Ambassador.”

“Yeah. He said he told you that his Jim and he were married. I guess I wanted to know what it would feel like to have you, even if it was just for a little while.” He shrugs.

“I believe I have been remiss.”

“What do you mean?”

“I have experienced romantic feelings towards you as well.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Spock.”  
His eyes shine with unnatural light.

“This situation has been difficult for me; I did not enjoy watching you spend so much time with the Ambassador. I believe I have been unfair to him as well. He tried to explain the relationship you and I might one day have but I ignored it. I apologize if my actions have pushed you to seek affection elsewhere.”

“So you’re not in love with Bones?”

“How have you reached this conclusion?”

“You seem to be spending a lot of time with him lately and you let him touch you. You never allowed that from me.”

“He was comforting me. After I witnessed your embrace with my counterpart, I was experiencing rather negative physical symptoms.”

“Shit Spock, I’m so sorry.”

“I believe we have both been injudicious.”

“I can’t believe you wanted me all along.”

“It is astounding, yes.”

He laughs and rounds the table to kneel at my side.

“I love you so damn much Spock.”

“And I you Jim.”

His lips are soft and I cannot help but think of how flawlessly they fit against mine.


	6. Week Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept this one short and sweet because I didn't know how long I'd be able to channel the awesomeness that is Spock. And when you throw two of them into the mix, well things can get a little out of hand. I was watching 'The Captain's Summit' and I think I made Spock Prime more like Leonard Nimoy.
> 
> I hope I was able to do my Spock's justice.
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy it.

“So Jim told me the happy news. I guess he’s going to be even more insufferable now that he’s getting some regularly.”

I look at him and try to convey my displeasure.

“I do not believe this conversation to be appropriate.”

We were currently waiting on the Ambassador and Jim to make their way to the transporter room.

“Yeah, whatever. I’m just saying, I think you caved too soon.”

“I do not understand.”

“You were too easy on him.”

“I did not believe in allowing Jim to feel negative emotion more than was necessary when the situation could easily be resolved.”

“You just didn’t want him to go back to the other hobgoblin.”

“That situation did have a factor in my decision, yes.”

“Speaking of the old devil.”

The Ambassador approaches us.

“Leonard, I will miss your company greatly my friend.”

“Can’t say it’s been a blast.”

“Promise me that you will come and visit me soon. I often find myself thinking about our conversations. It would please me greatly.”

“Right. I’ll let you know.”

“That is all I ask old friend.”

“Well, good luck. I hope you make it back in one piece, you can’t ever trust these things.” McCoy says pointing at the transporter pad.

“That reminds me of the time the transporter malfunctioned, it was during one of Montgomery’s experiments. A member of the security team managed to beam aboard but their consciousness was lost. We did not know how to remedy the situation or even if it would be possible. Jim and Leonard argued at length about the fate of the young man. He remained an empty shell for approximately 7.4 weeks before Mr. Scott figured out a way to fix the problem.”

My lips twitch and I try to control it.

McCoy narrows his eyes at the Ambassador.

“You’re lying.”

“Vulcan’s do not lie.”

“You’re not completely Vulcan.”

“While that is true, I do follow Surak’s teachings.”

“I know that deep inside that damn Vulcan head, you’re laughing your damn green ass off.”

“I assure you Doctor that is not the case.”

“Just get out of here before I push you off this damn ship myself.” He says backing away from the transporter pad.

The Ambassador smiles at him before turning his attention to me.

“Mr. Spock. I had hoped to spend more time with you but I am glad of the moments we did share. I hope that soon we will be able to converse at length, perhaps in a more amiable situation.”

“I believe I would enjoy that as well.” I say with a bow to convey my gratitude.

He nods.

Jim enters the room.

“Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting.”

“It is of no consequence dear friend.”

“I’m really going to miss you Spock.” Jim says embracing the Ambassador.

I cross my arms behind my back.

McCoy looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

I stare back at him impassively.

“I have enjoyed this time in your company.”

“Yeah, I bet you have.” McCoy mutters a bit loudly.

I give him a pointed look and he rolls his eyes at me.

“Promise you’ll come visit again.”

“Nothing would please me greatly.”

“I can think of a few things.” McCoy tells him.

“Bones.” Jim reprimands.

“What?”

“Leonard. I believe that had Jim and I not been bonded, I would have chosen you.”

McCoy’s face shows a changing array of emotions in mere seconds, most with negative connotations.

Jim’s laughter rings out high and full of enjoyment and this time I do not hide my smile.

“I suppose I should not keep our father waiting.”

The Ambassador makes his way to the transporter pad.

“Bye Spock.”

“Live long and prosper.” The Ambassador tells us.

I return the ta’al.

Jim sighs as the Ambassador is transported off the ship.

We turn and make our way out of the transporter room.

“He’s such an awesome guy.”

“What’s so damn great about him?” McCoy asks 

I raise an eyebrow.

“No offense to our present Vulcan company, but what an asshole.”

“Come on Bones, don’t be jealous. Maybe you still have a shot with him.” Jim laughs.

McCoy punches his arm.

“Stop it; I got enough shit from that damn hobgoblin.”

“Well, you can still fix the problem. I mean, that epic friendship you and Spock will have is still in its first stages. Bang out the details, be open and honest.”

“Get out of here before I sedate you.” McCoy says pushing Jim towards me.

“Aww Bones, how do you expect this relationship to work if you don’t talk it out?”

McCoy walks away muttering vulgar language under his breath.

“Perhaps it is not wise to anger the doctor seeing as how you are so often in need of his medical expertise.”

“I’m just having some fun.” He says reaching his arms up towards my neck.

I grab his arms.

“Jim.”

“I know, I know. No PDA, maybe I can meet you in your quarters after your shift?”

I caress his head.

“I would not be opposed.”

“Good. I’ll see you at 1800 hours.”

I force myself to release him before turning and walking towards the turbo lift.

“Hey Spock.”

I turn back to look at him.

“I love you.”

“And I you ashayam.”

He smiles and turns away.

I watch him disappear down the hallway before resuming my journey towards the science department.


End file.
